CORE C: MASS SPECTROMETRY ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This Core will provide state of the art proteomics technologies and expertise to improve the understanding of the molecular changes in the mitochondria associated with aging and reversal of aging by SS peptides. The three research projects seek to understand the role of mitochondrial protective interventions on health and lifespan in mouse and rat models. Integral to the success of the program project grant is the measurement of changes in relative mitochondrial protein abundance and half-life in health, disease, and aging. To support the needs of the individual research projects, the Proteomics Core has three aims, each of which provides services in am important MS based technology: 1) The unbiased detection of differences in peptide/protein abundance between complex mixtures; 2) The targeted analysis of protein abundance for mitochondrial proteins of interest; 3) The global measurement of individual mitochondrial protein half-life; 4) Shotgun lipidomics of cardiolipin molecular species. These approaches span a range of broad and specific services that are tailored to optimal application by the Program Project investigators.